Possessions
by Oboebyrd
Summary: Q. And Seven of Nine. An old, old story that's been 'tweaked'... all in bad taste, of course.


Genre: Star Trek: Voyager

Main Characters: Seven of Nine… some other people… a Bolian… **_Q_**. An amazingly STUPID Q. 

Summary: _A very, very old story written by someone else. Still enjoyable (I guess) as an actual story if you ignore the little additional comments. I suppose it won't count as an MST, seeing as it hasn't ever been posted before. It's just fun and stupid and all that crap, so enjoy or simply scream. I did a whole series of these things, both from other folks stories and my own old stories. I don't remember whose this is… one of my buddies, but I can't place which one. Anyway, it was like sixth grade…_

****

Title: Possessions

Question to ask yourself while reading: Why would he bother?

__ ****

Tom Paris actually felt himself fly backwards through the air, felt it when his body hit the third counsel, and felt it when he toppled Seven of Nine over. **_((Sudden opening- fun!))_** The helmsman seat sat sparking, and Seven pushed him off of her gently. "Are you alright, commander?" She asked.**_ ((Seven of Nine wouldn't say something like that…))_**

Tom shook his head, trying to talk, but finding it hard to do. "Sickbay." Janeway said without even turning around, as Tuvok fired upon the enemy vessel.

**_((So compassionate… she's like a mother to me…))_**

Seven helped Tom up, and then they quickly ran towards the sickbay, although she was dragging him more than he was walking. **_((Yummy. Images.))_** Tom felt his leg give under him, and he toppled over, knocking Seven off of her balance. The only thing that kept him from hitting the wall was Seven. She yanked him up, **_((So violent, always so violent?)) _**and took off faster, almost carrying him. "Did I ever tell you how good you look?" Tom asked deliriously, the left side of his face covered in blood from the explosion. **_((B'Elanna will kill him later… worry not, ladies.))_**

Paying no attention to him, she dragged him towards the turbo lift. Just as they were about to get on, the doors exploded, throwing them both backwards. **_((Turbolifts don't explode, they _**sublime**.)) **Tom took the brunt of the explosion, **_((That'd be no good.)) _**flying backwards until the wall stopped his motion. **_((Which, believe it or not, is usually the case.)) _**Seven sunk to her knees, colored lights swirling in front of her vision. **_((Disco!)) _**She looked at Tom. Her heart jumped in her throat. He had been nearer the turbo lift than she had, practically inside it while she had been outside. **_((Yes. Really.))_** He was burned terribly, **_((Again.)) _**and blood poured from his face. **_((Still.))_** Seven let out a surprised yelp, **_((Why?)) _**and fell back, trying not to fall unconscious. **_((Stiff upper lip, girl!)) _**She struggled towards him, reaching forward to look for a pulse. She pulled back, struggling against a cry that escaped. Tom's neck was completely torn apart. **_((Eew!))_** Trying desperately to keep her cool, **_((Don't! Just panic!)) _**she hit his communication unit. "Doctor! Come to bridge 14, quickly!" **_((Unfortunately, he is a hologram, and cannot come. What a shame. How many bridges are there, anyway?))_**

She didn't know whether or not the Doctor had gotten her call. Suddenly, though, Q appeared before her. "Enjoying my little game, Seven of Nine?" He asked. 

"This is all your doing?" Seven asked angrily.**_ ((You Insert strong expletive here!))_**

"Oh, no, of course not, but I can fix it up." Q said with a cocky smile.

**_((Forget all of that 'no meddling' stuff I said earlier…))_**

"What, what can you fix up?" Seven asked.

**_((Duh… If I only had a brain?))_**

Q smiled. **_((As if to a very young and mentally handicapped child.)) _**"I can fix up Tom, for a price, Seven."

"What?" Seven asked. **_((Uh oh… here comes the ultimatum…)) _**

Q smiled again, almost cruelly. "I haven't infested anyone lately, I want to cause some nice trouble on this ship." **_((Q? What? Why? Huh? I don't understand!))_**

"And you want to possess me?" Seven asked.

**_((Possess as in own? I want my very own Borg!))_**

Q nodded. "Yes, you're so much more athletic than most of the crew, and smarter than B'Elana and especially Chakotay. So, what do you say? It's Tom's life.

**_((Q outlines the positives. Flattery works. I don't believe any of it.))_**

Seven nodded. "Very well."

**_((See, gentlemen? Flattery works.))_**

Before her eyes, Tom began to heal. He became whole again, and groaned, trying to move. Seven looked up at Q, who was grinning madly. **_((First demented… now deranged.)) _**"Now for your half of the bargain."

Seven let out a pained scream as Q entered her, **_((AAUGGHH!!!!!!! NO! PHRASED WRONG! SO WRONG! NO!)) _**and then immediately she became calm again. **_((Ugh… I didn't see that until reading it a second time…)) _**Smiling, she looked around. **_((Ship! Lights? Ooo… cat suit!)) _**"Time for some fun." She said, and helped Tom to his feet. "But first, I should follow Captain's orders, huh?" 

**_((Huh? You're asking the cripple? What's going ON!?!?))_**

When Seven came into the Sickbay carrying a half-conscious Tom, he tried to hide his surprise. "What happened to him?" He asked.

**_((I am a Doctor.))_**

"A terminal exploded in his face." Seven said.

**_((I am a Master of Linguistics.))_**

"He looks fine to me." The Doctor said.

**_((I am in a bad, bad mood.))_**

"Maybe you should look harder, Doctor. He doesn't look fine, he's nearly unconscious and has a concussion." Seven snapped, and turned to go.

**_((I'm suddenly and unexpectedly mean.))_**

The Doctor watched Seven as the doors slid shut behind her. Seven usually wasn't so irritant, **_((Remember, a pearl is but a grain of irritating sand…)) _**but there was always a first time for everything. He led Tom over to a medi-table. Tom groaned, and turned to the Doctor. "Doc, I died."

**__**

((Promotional savings just weren't what they used to be, and I got dialogue that's worse than that in Episode One: Phantom Menace!))

"What, Tom, what are you saying?" The Doctor asked, wondering how hard Tom had hit his head.

**_((Patience, my blue friend.))_**

"No, I saw the turbo-lift explode in front of me. I felt my face being burned, but then Seven of Nine was helping me up, and pulling me towards a fixed turbo-lift. But that's not all I saw, I also saw Q!" Tom blurted.

**_((Q-tips.))_**

The Doctor looked surprised. "What about Q?"

**_((I saw him, moron.))_**

"Doc, I think he's on the ship!" Tom blurted.

**_((Or no, wait, he just peeked in my window while I was in the shower.))_**

The Doctor nodded. "I'll inform the Captain about that."

**_((He never does.))_**

"I doubt we'll be able to spot him, I think he's hidden himself well this time!" Tom thought softly.

**_((Walk softly, (Think quietly) you walk among the dead (Tom's brain).)) _**

The Doctor turned to the communications bay, not even flinching as the ship rolled under another explosion from the weaponry of an alien vessel. 

**_((Boom! Bang!))_**

Q had complete control of Seven of Nine, controlling when she blinked, breathed, or even the slight twist of the legs, which is barely visible, to keep her from falling to the deck as the ship rolled twice more, and phasers stabbed at the attackers. **_((Poke! Poke!)) _**"Awe, that's no fun. I'm going to have to change that soon." Q-7 hissed, and pointed out at the ships. 

**_((More helpful than harmful, now…))_**

Suddenly, as if bee-stung, the vessels turned and shot off into the space sky. **_((Mommy, I need the ointment!)) _**On the Bridge, Janeway and her fellow officers were none less than surprised.**_ ((So a bit more? What?))_** "Tuvok, head in out present course, which is opposite from the attackers."

**_((And please get me some coffee, which is a different substance than water.))_**

The aliens had chased them for nearly 15 light years. **_((Wow. They REALLY wanted to borrow some sugar.)) _**Now, since they had turned and left like the devil himself was chasing him, when they were so close to victory, puzzled Janeway. **_((Don't ask! Just run!)) _**But the Voyager still plodded on. **_((Plodded… nice word choice. Sarcasm heavy.)) _**Seven laughed, and sat down at one of the tables. It was just then that Voric walked up. "Ma'am, B'Elana requests your help in the engine room." He said.

**_((Vorik… are the communication badges broken?))_**

"Very well. I will be along shortly." Seven said, standing up and walking in the direction of the Engine Room.

B'Elana was happy to see her, none the less. **_((Nonetheless WHAT?)) _**"Seven, could you check the Jeffrey's tube with Ensign Sen'haladar? He could use some help with the Estiouter **_((EPS?))_** Controls." B'Elana asked. 

**_((Don't ask… DEMAND. Flex those Chief Engineer muscles!))_**

"Yes, I can help him." Seven-Q complied. 

She and the Bolian Ensign unlatched the hook to the Jeffrey's tube, and crawled in. "After you." Seven said courteously, and the Bolian crawled in quickly.

**_((As opposed to slithering laboriously?))_**

They traveled some distance before reaching the Estiouter Controls. With the knowledge of Seven of Nine, and that of Q, she immediately saw the problem. "It is a disconnected wire, if you please." She said, reaching in and snapping it back into place.

**_((No, I DON'T please, find some other solution…))_**

B'Elana almost cried out as the terminal she was working one came to life, showering her with sparks. "Okay, so they fixed the panel quickly. But- Sheesh!"

**_((It was a broken wire… Chief Engineer… s'yeah right…))_**

She looked over at where Seven of Nine and the Bolian were crawling out of the tube looking quite triumphant. "Did it work, B'Elana?" Seven asked.

"Yes, quite well, actually. I almost got electrocuted. What was wrong?" She asked.

"It was a disconnected wire." The Bolian announced. 

"A disconnected wire." B'Elana repeated incredulously. "And my engineering crew missed it."

**_((It wasn't the team! It was YOU!))_**

"I guess so, B'Elana." Seven replied, with a shrug, and then turned to go. "If you have no further need of my assistance?" 

B'Elana waved her hand. "Sure, Seven, go ahead."

With a calm air, Seven left the room. **_((Seven boogies from the room as fast as her spray-painted suit would allow her.)) _**She grinned, thinking of all the fun that she could have with the ship now that it was repaired. A mixture of flu base in a hypospray container? She could do so many entertaining things and the crew could suffer, and she could watch. **_((Seems like Q could do this WITHOUT possessing members of the crew…)) _**The omnipotent entity could actually feel the real Seven seething from her mental cage. **_((And can you feel me seething inside my little cage?)) _**'Ah ah ah, we made a deal.' He thought. **_((As I made a deal with this author… sigh… this parallels my life so closely…))_**

Deciding to act on his first thought, Q walked down to the sickbay. **_((Randomly switching the acting character from 'he' to 'she'… confusing, or liberating? You decide.)) _**Reaching into a pocket that didn't exist, I mean, where would it go on that suit? **_((Ah, ah, improper use of personal voice…)) _**He replaced the real hypospray with the false thing. It would still knock some one out, but would also give them the flu, and allow them to pass it to the rest of the crew. **_((Please explain every minute detail of the story- I'm dying to know.)) _**Q then walked out, and headed towards 'his' quarters. He grinned at the apprehension shown by most of the crew, even though Seven was a crewmember. They were obviously intimidated by the Borg, even one that was their allie. **_((Yeah, people named Alison freak me out, too…)) _**Q looked around the quarters Seven of Nine occupied. "Hmm, interesting." He said to himself.**_ ((A cargo bay… spooky.))_**

"Sickbay to Seven of Nine." Seven's communicator suddenly blared. **_((She DOES have a communicator and they DO work!))_**

"Seven of Nine here." She said, unable to keep contempt from rising in her voice.

"Seven, you did not report for medical scans at 18 hundred." The Doctor said.

**_((I had that anal probing all ready to go…))_**

Q thought fast. "I thought that with the stream of patients heading in, you would want to concentrate of the serious cases." She said, and congratulated herself on the sincerity.

**_((Changing of 'he' to 'she'? Confusing. Definitely.))_**

"Seven, there are only 3 patients left in here that need to be regularly checked on, and they are stable, so you can come." He said, feeling quite proud of the Borg. She was considering others, an important step, right?

**_((The beauty of the moment.))_**

"Make me." Q said, and turned off the communication's badge.

**_((Shattered.))_**

The Doctor stared at it for a moment, deeply confused. **_((It stopped talking! Why?)) _**He reopened the link, but it didn't connect. Tapping his badge, wondering if he had heard what he really did, **_((It's all true, partner.)) _**he opened a control to Janeway. "Captain, Seven of Nine has just rather forcibly refused to come in for her checkup." The Doctor said. 

"What do you mean by forcibly, Doctor?" **_((Just what I was wondering…)) _**Janeway asked, as Chakotay and Tuvok listened in without seeming like they were.

"I asked her to come in, she said 'make me' and cut off the transmission." The Doctor told the Captain.**_ ((Waah, wah, she won't do everything I say…))_**

"That's forcibly?" Janeway asked.

"Considering that Seven's unimpressive threats usually end up with someone other then her in sickbay…" The Doctor began.

Janeway looked at Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, this is your field." She told him.

**__**

((AAAAUUUGGHHHHH!!!! My eyes! They burn!))

The chief security officer immediately scanned the ship for her Borg DNA strands, but found none. But what he did find… "Captain, there is no evidence of Borg nanobites on this ship, no shuttles have left, and no transporter beams have been activated. There is also no force fields or shields in the ship." Tuvok said.**_ ((Nanobites… they're like mosquito bites. And ten times more effective than nanoprobes.))_**

"Then how could…" Janeway began, but couldn't seem to find the words to finish the sentence.**_ ((Who touched up my script with white-out, dammit?))_**

"Captain…" Tuvok finished. "The sensors aren't picking up any Borg life forms, but they are picking up a string of energy so great, all contained in a single life form."

"Q." Janeway growled.

**_((No, Janeway… Butch Cassidy. It's Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid.))_**

Tuvok nodded. "I believe so, Captain. And it would seem more logical, perhaps, to search for Seven physically?" Tuvok asked.

Janeway nodded. "Like I said, that's your field, just try to restrain her."

**_((AAAUGGHH!! My eyes! It's like acid! Augh!))_**

Tuvok nodded, and tapped his communication's badge as he left the Bridge. He was probably communicating with the other security officers, or looking for Seven with his badge.**_ ((Probably? Can't we be sure what's going on with our all-powerful writing-devices? And… how does one search with a badge? I have a nametag here… will that work?))_**

Neelix popped up from the counters, grinning at Seven, **_((Things are going bad- throw in a scene-change.)) _**who had just shown up in front of his table. She pointed at the large pot sitting and simmering in front of her, a look of complete unintrust written all over her face. "What is this?" She asked. **_((That's always the question, isn't it…))_**

Neelix grinned. "That is my special Port a Raga Root stew!" **_((WTF?))_** He said proudly. "I'm serving it to the crew for dinner! Would you like an early test?" Neelix asked. 

Seven backed up. "Actually, no. I just wanted to ask you a question, Neelix." She said, leaning in conspirationally. **_((No trust… don't trust her!))_**

Neelix leaned in as well, and as Seven asked the question, (one about Tom and B'Elana, actually,) she also dumped in a small vial that would create heartburn in everyone, even Klingons or Bolians.**_ ((Neelix fell for it. Stupid spotted cat-thingy.))_**

The doors slid open, and Tuvok walked in. "Neelix, have you seen Seven of Nine lately?" He asked.

"Why yes, she's…" Neelix began, looking up. "I mean, she was just here, right here!" He said. **_((LIES! Kill him, Tuvok!))_**

Tuvok looked around, and saw one of the automatic doors close. **_((Automatic doors… hmm… you know, they ARE automatic…)) _**He raced off in that direction, tapping his communication's badge. **_((Every communication has a badge… Tap your own, Tuvok…)) _**He just got out of the door when he tripped over a concealed bucket, and landed flat on his face. **_((::Slaps forehead::))_**A nearby Ensign helped him up. Tuvok looked at the bucket, rather surprised and wondering what it was doing in the ship. **_((As do we all.))_**"Are you okay, sir?" The Ensign asked.

Tuvok nodded. "Did you see Seven of Nine pass this way?" He asked.

The Ensign shook his head. "No."

Tuvok nodded, and started searching one corridor. **_((First rule of pursuing dangerous people- always travel alone.)) _**The first wave of dinner eaters came in then, and Neelix proudly dished out his new creation, blabbering on about how good and alkaline it was. The Doctor had about 50 people coming in about ten minutes later, all with a terrible bout of heartburn.

**_((I've never had a chef tell me that the food was 'alkaline', or a 'wonderful base' before. Huh.))_**

B'Elana pulled herself out of the Jeffrey's tube; actually tumbling from it would be the right word. Scampering **_((Scampering? B'Elanna?)) _**quickly across the deck, she readjusted the main circuitry. "What the bleep is going on here?" She asked aloud. "That bleeping panel **_((B'Elanna speaks in morse code, now?))_** was perfectly okay when Seven of Nine and the ensign fixed it, but it seems like the circuitry wasn't sound! There's new problems happening on that same one over and over again!" She complained to herself. "If I didn't know better, I'd have to say sabotage."

**_((You're the Chief Engineer. You should be able to fix it anyway.))_**

One of the doors opened with a hiss, and B'Elana managed to compose her immediately. She turned. "Oh, hi, Seven."

**_((While insulting the Borg under her breath…))_**

Seven nodded her head. "Good morning, Lieutenant Torres. Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

B'Elana nodded. "The Jeffrey's tube you and the other Ensign worked on two days ago is beginning to fall apart in seven different places at once, and it's happened nine times." **_((There's just… beautiful meaning not hidden very subtly there…))_** B'Elana told the Borg. "Do you think you could help me keep it stable? I can't find what's wrong with it." **_((Very well. You can no longer be Chief Engineer ever again.))_**

Seven nodded. "Of course, B'Elana."

The two women scuttled up into the tube, **_((At least they didn't 'scamper' again.)) _**and B'Elana closed the tunnel, as it was customary, and they both began to inspect the paneling. Two minutes later, a small security team came in, searching the area. **_((But not with Tuvok. He must be alone.)) _**Completely overlooking the panel, which had been hidden by one of Q's tricks, they left, reporting that they still hadn't found Seven of Nine. Strange. **_((Yes, it is.)) _**Suddenly, the ship rocked again, sending B'Elana and Seven of Nine crashing into each other. B'Elana rubbed her head. "Jeez, you have a hard skull, Seven."

**_((In tense situations, I always say things like that.))_**

Seven was holding the back of her head while trying to remain as calm as possible. "Likewise."

**_((Yes, you too have a thick skull. Please do not hit me with it again.))_**

Q was enjoying this. With a flick of Seven's wrist too small to be noticed, the inside of the panel fused into one, leaving behind the classic trademark of a fire that immediately extinguished itself. **_((There's a classic trademark? No kidding.)) _**Sparks flew unnoticed from the panel, and B'Elana and Seven of Nine-Q crawled out. And directly on top of Tuvok. **_((Yummy.)) _**Seven knew the Vulcan would be there, and shoved B'Elana from behind slightly, causing her to fall forward on top of Tuvok. **_((Yummy times two! You can always count on friends to hook you up.)) _**This toppled them both over, momentarily stunning Tuvok and winding B'Elana long enough for Q to pull one of his disappearances acts. **_((I have done my part- now- procreate!)) _**Tuvok jumped up, and looked down the Jeffrey's tube. There was no sign of Seven, except when he saw an outlet suddenly close. Jumping up into the tube without telling B'Elana what was going on, he crawled down it. B'Elana stared after him. **_((Where for art thou going, my love?)) _**Suddenly, Seven shoved B'Elana into the tube from behind. **_((Some folks need a lot of encouragement to get together.)) _**The catch slammed shut, and there was the heat and sound of a welder. **_((Kind of thorough, that Q…)) _**Tuvok came hurrying down the tube from the other end. "It's welded down that way." He said. **_((Oopsies!))_**

"It's welded together here, too." B'Elana said. "I don't have any tools with me to open it." **_((You see, I managed to remove every tool we used to fix the panel.))_**

Tuvok tapped his communication's badge. "Tuvok to Bridge." He said. There was no answer. He tried again.

"The warp containment field covers this area too. It would be impossible for any communications to get out." **_((D'oh!)) _**B'Elana said, and then scurried **_((Scurried, scampered, B'Elanna is a squirrel!)) _**on hands and knees down to the panel she and Seven-Q had been working on earlier. She opened it, and swore. "The entire bleeping thing has been melted!" **_((Q has been melting many things… And why is B'Elanna still speaking in Morse Code?))_**

Tuvok began to search the tube for opening, or weaknesses. There were none he could see. **_((This one is strong, Grasshopper…)) _**"B'Elana, would the impact of a directed phaser have any effect on these panels?" He asked. **_((Ooh! Ooh! Can we blow something up? CAN WE BLOW SOMETHING UP?))_**

B'Elana shook her head. "On any other metal, it would punch through, or weld it together, but this is laced with warp containment beams, which is keeping our communications out. The phaser would bounce off every angle in geometric patterns, until it hit something it couldn't reflect off of. Like us. And the phaser would be magnified greatly, and would kill a targ on impact." 

**__**

((Stop talking, B'Elanna- you're confusing me. And besides, would getting hit by a normal **phaser would be OKAY?))**

"But would the beam that hit the wall on a high enough frequency go through the containment field and tube?" Tuvok asked.

**_((I am a genius Vulcan. I do not know.))_**

"Well, yes if it went high enough, but it'd probably hit one of us first." B'Elana said.

"I have an idea. If the phaser beam moves in geometric patterns, I can picture in my mind where it would and wouldn't hit, and where the final hit would be." Tuvok said.

**_((I can picture a great many things in my mind... like what you're wearing underneath that uniform…))_**

"Are you sure? It's awfully risky." B'Elana said.

**_((Really? It sounds perfectly safe to me.))_**

"Perhaps we will wait a while before attempting this." Tuvok said, and B'Elana nodded. 

**_((I KNOW it's dangerous, lady…))_**

"Good idea. Now tell me, why did Seven lock us in here?"

**__**

((Besides the fact that she wanted to hook us up so she could have Tom?))

Tuvok continued to search the walls as he told B'Elana about Seven, and how Tom had seen Q. "I think Q did posses her, because I can't picture Seven doing this kind of mischief, especially with the stew." B'Elana sighed, wiping sticky hair off of her forehead. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" She asked.

**_((The sexual tension is building…))_**

"It's not just you. **_((I… want… you…)) _**We're using up oxygen in this tube, **_((We breathe, you see.)) _**and no air can get through the welded doors. If we do not get out soon, we will suffocate." Tuvok said calmly.

"Why don't you try your idea now?" B'Elana asked.

**_((Loosing an arm seems so much more peaceful than suffocation.))_**

Tuvok nodded. "I think we should stay here." He said. They crouched into a smaller area, and Tuvok adjusted his phaser, and fired.

The red beams bounced off every wall, jumping in brilliant arches from wall to wall. Soon, the beams began to grow in intensity. **_((Per whatever B'Elanna said earlier.)) _**Burning marks were left along the walls they hit. B'Elana watched as a beam sliced past her ear, missing her by a millimeter. Suddenly, the wall next to them exploded in a flash of flying circuitry, white light, and sparks. Tuvok and B'Elana both looked down the tiny hole. **_((Yummy.)) _**Down below, on the floor of the hallway, which they were above, Ensign Harry Kim stared up at them with a look of surprise. "Uh, hi, guys." He said. "Need some help?"

**_((No, we're just hangin' out…))_**

"We'd be delighted." B'Elana said with a smile, and then turned and gave Tuvok a slight hug. "Good job." She said.

**_((Awwwwwww…))_**

Tuvok was surprised, but decided not to say anything. 

**__**

((Torres-Tuvok is WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!))

In a matter of minutes, a maintenance team had gotten them out, and fixed up the Jeffrey's tube. Tuvok headed to the Bridge quickly, and B'Elana followed him. **_((Where are you going? Don't leave me!)) _**Meanwhile, Seven of Nine had accessed an environmental panel, and was beginning to add a little something to the air on the Bridge. **_((Vodka?))_**

Suddenly, there was a click on the Bridge. Janeway looked around behind her. "Captain, our doors and air channels have been sealed." Kim said.**_ ((Q seems to be stuck on that 'tampering with the air supply' joke.))_**

"Open them, now." Janeway said.

**_((While I sit here and do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.))_**

Suddenly, a hissing noise filled the Bridge. "There's a sleeping gas being added to our air supply!" Kim yelped.

"Stop the flow." Janeway said calmly, her head beginning to wander.

**_((While I sit here and do NOTHING AT ALL.))_**

"Okay." Kim said drowsily.

"I think there's some extra oxygen packets in the…" Chakotay began, and then stood up and quickly raced to a side panel, snapping out two oxygen modules, and putting one over his mouth, ran over to snap one on the Captain. His head was still drowsy, though, and the rest of the crew had fallen asleep.

**_((You know a story is going downhill when Chakotay suddenly becomes the main character…))_**

Suddenly, a panel from above him popped, **_((Do they do that?)) _**and Seven of Nine landed on him from above. He almost dropped the oxygen module from her sudden weight, and toppled over. Seven jumped off of him. "Seven?" He asked, reaching for his phaser.

**_((Twelve? Nineteen? Fortyseven? Is that you?))_**

"Oh no, do you really think your Borg friend could do all this?" She asked, and then there was a bright flash. Seven let out a groan and fell to the floor. There stood Q above her, grinning at Chakotay. **_((The Revelation…))_**

"I hope you know, Chakotay, by the time you wake up, Seven will have already been court-martialed for her 'actions' and confined to the Brig. Although she won't mind that, and will not show her frustration, B'Elana will also get mad at her. Now, if no one had noticed, those two are friends, although Seven is much more 'absorbent' on that information. B'Elana getting mad at her will make Seven get upset. I just love my job." Q said. **_((They are NOT… anyway… that doesn't really make any sense…))_**

Q suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and Seven stood up again, her eyes heavy with maliciousness. A bright grinding began from where the door was. **_((I love describing sounds with sight adjectives… LSD, anyone?)) _**The security team was opening to door. Seven snatched the oxygen unit from Chakotay, who backed off, not knowing if he should hurt her or not. Seven suddenly leaped, knocking him to the ground and grabbing his throat. **_((Yummy!)) _**She was trying to choke him, while Chakotay tried to wrestle her off. **_((The other side to the story- As Seven strangled him, Chakotay just sat passively by…)) _**Seven, or Q, suddenly jabbed a hypospray into his arm. **_((Where'd she get THAT?)) _**He went limp. Seven of Nine stood up just as security crashed in. A phaser set on stun shot her. Seven collapsed to the ground. **_((She's been doing an awful lot of that.))_**

A week later, Chakotay woke up, his head aching. **_((I bet because it hurt.)) _**He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. The Doctor's face suddenly appeared in front of him. "Argh!" He screamed impulsively.

The Doctor looked mildly insulted. "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Chakotay."

**_((No matter how it's written, I still love that joke…))_**

"How long have I been out?" Chakotay asked.

**_((Out… side?))_**

"A week." The Doctor said, and then Janeway walked in.

**_((Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?))_**

The Doctor turned to go back into his office. "How do you feel?" Janeway asked.

"Aside from an aching headache, wonderful." Chakotay said with a grin.

**_((My beloved Captain is here- how could I be unhappy?))_**

Janeway smiled. Suddenly, Chakotay's mind shot to Seven. **_((BANG!))_** "Captain, I have to talk to you. It's serious." He said.

**_((I… I… was the one who stole all your bras!))_**

"Tell me." Janeway said.

**_((Bras!))_**

"It's about Seven. She didn't do those things, it was Q." Chakotay said.

**_((The Revelation- again.))_**

"Are you sure?" Janeway asked.

**_((No… I may have been hallucinating.))_**

"Yes. After I got to the oxygen packs, Seven got a drop on me, and that's when Q exposed himself. It was him, he possessed her." Chakotay said.

**_((Same conviction and twisted speech patterns as Tom…))_**

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Janeway asked.

**_((I was wondering that same thing…))_**

"Yes, I am." Chakotay said.

**_((Yes, you are WHAT?))_**

In the Brig, Seven of Nine stared blankly at the wall. **_((But walls are interesting… she just hasn't given them a fair chance…)) _**She felt hurt after what B'Elana had said to her. **_((I… was just trying to hook her and Tuvok up!)) _**And the Captain, and Tuvok, and Neelix, although he didn't seem to think she had done anything. All those words hurt, even though she tried to be as impassive as possible. **_((Ow… ow!)) _**They thought she was going to go off the deep end, or thought she already had. Seven felt muted. **_((Like a trumpet.)) _**She couldn't really remember what she had done, only a burning anger she felt towards Q. So she couldn't say anything in her own defense. **_((Except- "I didn't DO it.")) _**It was then that Chakotay walked in. She stayed sitting down, watching him. "Have you come to court-martial me as well?" She asked impassively.

**_((Do it HARD!))_**

"No." Chakotay said. "I told the Captain what Q said to me, and the Captain told me you could go. She wants to see you in her ready room."

**_((I do not know why…))_**

Seven nodded her throat clutching up. She didn't want to talk to anyone. The talks she had had before had always been enough hurt for her. **_((Ow… ow… ow…)) _**Although to show it wouldn't be what Seven would do. "Keep a sturdy face." **_((Stiff upper lip? Or, if a clarinetist, stiff lower lip…)) _**Her father had always told her… her father. Seven didn't really remember a father. As a Borg she had never had one. **_((Well, evidently not…)) _**But maybe that was why Janeway believed Seven was turning more human… maybe it was Annika who saved Tom, who felt pity, not Seven. **_((Schizophrenia- fun. MPD- Funner!)) _**The force-field around the Brig snapped off and Seven walked slowly out, half expecting an angry mob of sorts to be waiting for her. **_((Burn the Borg!)) _**Chakotay followed her to the Captain's ready room. Seven walked inside, only to find that Chakotay left her at the door. **_((#%@*&%!!!!)) _**She turned back to the Captain, watching her intently. Janeway sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Seven, I think I have some apologizing to do…"****

((Which she NEVER DOES…))

The End **_((Thank goodness… did everyone survive?))_**

---Which the question you ask yourself after reading something is 'Why', you know it's been a pretty bad story. Every paragraph or so, I had to leave the room, get a glass of water, bang my head on the sink, and ask, 'Why? Why? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!' It's a good thing it was really late at night so I didn't disturb my neighbor's sleep… 

****

So, what did you all think? Between screaming, puking in the sink, and trying to rip my eyes from my eyesockets to end the torture, I rather liked it! I ESPECIALLY enjoyed MST'ing it. Kudos to my 11 year old benefactor for this story.

~~~

Oboebyrd


End file.
